Taking The Pledge
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Serena Deeb needed to find her savior. On one January night in 2010, she finds him in Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. This is her story in the SES. Thanks to xSimplyCristi for inspiration! Punk/Serena, first try at pairing! No flames! Enjoy!
1. Taking The Pledge

_A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic known as Taking The Pledge. It will focus on WWE superstar CM Punk and at-the-time WWE Diva Serena. It will initially take place the night Punk saves Serena and enlists her into his Straight-Edge Society. It will also take quotes from the Friday Night Smackdown episode in question where Serena is saved. It is my first attempt at writing CM Punk and Serena, so please don't flame. Thanks! This fic was inspired by xSimplyCristi's fanfic called Watch Me Burn._

_January 22, 2010 (Serena's POV)_

I, Serena Deeb watched with both excitement and anxiousness as the Second City Saint, The Straight-Edge Savior Phil Brooks, known to WWE fans by the ring name of CM Punk circled the crowd.

I felt my insides tingle with excitement as I listened to every word coming from this angel's mouth. I had to meet him. I had to be saved by CM Punk.

_(Normal POV)_

"So who is the brave fortunate one tonight that wants to be saved?" CM Punk called to the crowd, getting nothing but boos in response.

This however was typical for Punk's current character. Punk's current character in the business was booked as a heel or a storyline bad guy so it was only commonplace for the fans to boo him.

As Punk circled the ring, he put the mic to his mouth to speak again. "Who is the lucky individual that I will touch and make their lives complete?" Punk asked as unbeknownst to Punk, a young lady had jumped the guardrail and was rushing towards him.

She looked to be in her mid 20s with long soft, and sleek black hair dressed in a black and white striped shirt with blue jeans.

"Who is sick of living-" Punk started to ask, but before he could finish, the young lady that had jumped the guardrail clung to him, a begging and pleading look in her eyes.

However, she was quickly separated by Punk's associate Luke Gallows, who quickly called for security to escort the young lady out.

As security attempted to drag her away, she seemed to be calling out to Punk as if asking for his help.

"I need you! I need you!" She cried out, as security had her restrained on the center of the ramp.

Punk arched an eyebrow at this development, hiding a devious smirk as he realized what the girl desired.

"Security! Security, wait, wait! Wait a second!" Punk shouted, before turning to it looked confer with Luke Gallows for a second, before turning back to security who had waited as Punk requested. "This young lady needs me. I can tell. Let her go, this is on me! This is my responsibility!" Punk claimed, and security let her go without any reluctance.

"Luke, Luke bring that young lady to me." Punk instructed as the young lady walked up to the ring with some measure of trepidation as the hulking Luke Gallows took her hand just outside the ring.

Luke gently took her by the arm and led her up the steel ring steps and into the ring. "It's okay." Punk assured from in the ring as Luke led her to stand before Punk.

"I need you! Punk, I need you! I need you, you don't even know I need-" The girl began anxiously before Punk gently cut her off.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I can look into your eyes right now and I see, I see a lifetime of pain and suffering. And I know that I'm the one that can help. What's your name?" Punk asked gently.

"Serena." The girl answered, a little timidly.

Punk ran a gloved hand through her hair as he spoke again. "Well Serena, I'm gonna ask you a question that these cowards can't ask themselves. Serena, are you an addict?" He asked calmly, putting his hand to her face to seemingly calm her.

Serena nodded slowly. "I…I am an addict. I'm sorry, but listen I really wanna change-" She replied, though she began to get nervous, so Punk stopped her.

"I know, I know. Shh…It's okay. I know you are just like all these people out here, mindlessly waiting in line at the pharmacy like a zombie waiting for your next pill. I know. I know that you sit at your mundane job and you count the hours and you watch the second hand tick until you can get off of work and take that first sip of alcohol, I know." Punk explained, his tone firm but gentle.

"You have no idea. There were times when I couldn't survive without my pills. I took them when I woke up and I needed them all-" Serena started to reply before Punk quietly shushed her.

"Serena, I'm here to let you know that it's okay. See, because you're among friends now." He said, looking to Luke as he continued, placing his hand gently under her chin.

"You used to be surrounded by enablers that didn't care about you how I care about you. Just like right now we are currently surrounded by enablers that not only don't care about you, but they don't care about themselves! No self-respect. No pride. But I can take that all away Serena. See I can look in your eyes and see, I can see that you've taken steps toward sobriety and every step you take forward you get pushed three steps back! But it's one thing Serena, it's one thing to reach out and pledge sobriety but it is a completely other thing to draw an X on your fist and pledge allegiance one nation under Punk to the Straight-Edge Society! To learn to live and love your life the way intended to be!" Punk shouted, as Serena nodded, taking in every single word Punk spoke to her.

Taking her chin in his hand gently, Punk again softly spoke to her. "So I have one more question for you, Serena. Are you ready to pledge allegiance to me and my Straight-Edge Society?" He asked calmly.

Serena nodded, with a smile. "I'm ready, I've been ready."

Punk quietly shushed her. "Please. Sit down." He instructed gently, as Luke set up the folding steel chair in the center of the ring.

Luke and Punk then gently helped her sit down in the chair as Punk knelt to her left.

"Serena, I want you to raise your right hand. No, No Serena I want you to RAISE your right hand, I want you to touch the sky, I want you to be proud of who you are but I want you to be more proud of who you're about to become! I want you to repeat after me."

Serena nodded, her heart seeming to flutter with excitement.

"Serena! I accept Straight-Edge into my life!" Punk yelled out to the crowd.

Serena grinned. "I accept Straight-Edge into my life!" She repeated proudly.

"I accept CM Punk as my Savior!" Punk preached emphatically.

Serena's proud smile widened. "I accept CM Punk as my Savior!"

Punk then stood up, running his hand through her hair softly as he spoke. "Serena I want you to know that right now from this moment on you, you will never ever know how much you mean to me and you will never have to walk alone again, you'll never again question who your friends are. Serena, are you ready to prove your devotion to me? Through actions as well as words?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Serena answered confidently.

Punk then kissed the tip of her forehead as he and Luke pulled out some shaving clippers.

Punk then turned them on and very gently began to shave off Serena's hair, Serena smiling in euphoria as he did so, as he continued his work until her hair was completely shaved off.

"I give you Serena! The newest member of my Straight-Edge Society!" Punk declared as his music hit.

To be continued…


	2. A Night On The Town

_Last Time_

"_Serena, I want you to raise your right hand. No, No Serena I want you to RAISE your right hand, I want you to touch the sky, I want you to be proud of who you are but I want you to be more proud of who you're about to become! I want you to repeat after me."_

_Serena nodded, her heart seeming to flutter with excitement._

"_Serena! I accept Straight-Edge into my life!" Punk yelled out to the crowd._

_Serena grinned. "I accept Straight-Edge into my life!" She repeated proudly._

"_I accept CM Punk as my Savior!" Punk preached emphatically._

_Serena's proud smile widened. "I accept CM Punk as my Savior!"_

_Punk then stood up, running his hand through her hair softly as he spoke. "Serena I want you to know that right now from this moment on you, you will never ever know how much you mean to me and you will never have to walk alone again, you'll never again question who your friends are. Serena, are you ready to prove your devotion to me? Through actions as well as words?" He asked._

"_I'm ready." Serena answered confidently._

_Punk then kissed the tip of her forehead as he and Luke pulled out some shaving clippers._

_Punk then turned them on and very gently began to shave off Serena's hair, Serena smiling in euphoria as he did so, as he continued his work until her hair was completely shaved off._

"_I give you Serena! The newest member of my Straight-Edge Society!" Punk declared as his music hit._

_End Flashback_

Punk was currently briefing Serena in the SES locker room just minutes after her conversion.

"Congratulations Serena, you are the newest member of the Straight Edge Society. I assume you know what that means?" He asked softly, using the same gentle tone he'd used in the ring with her. He knew Serena was probably nervous, so Punk knew he'd have to speak to her differently than he would with his initial associate Luke Gallows so he wouldn't frighten her.

"Of course Punk. It means I'm finally walking the righteous and clear-minded path of life. It also means you're now my mentor and leader, and I'm to help you however I can." Serena answered confidently. Inside she was nervous, but just hearing Punk's voice seemed to calm her.

Punk gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "That's good to hear because your loyalty will be tested both in and out of the ring from here on. I want you to look act and feel like you are on a higher level than the average person, I want you to be pure in mind, body, and spirit, and above all I want you to live life wisely without tainting yourself," Punk looked into Serena's eyes and gently laid his hands on her shoulders, "Do you understand?" He asked calmly.

"Yes Punk. I do. You are my savior, my angel. I promise I'll never disappoint you." Serena replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she gazed back into her mentor's eyes. Serena wouldn't admit it right now, but she was already falling for CM Punk. She only hoped that in time, he'd feel the same way.

CM Punk smiled a little, a little taken at how attractive Serena was but he soon regained his composure, "Good, that's all I needed to know," then he slowly took his hands off of Serena's shoulders as he continued, "But tonight isn't all seriousness. This is your first night as a part of a team and I expect you to socialize with your own teammates. Luke Gallows and myself," He said with a cool expression on his face. He wanted to make sure Serena spent as much time with them outside of the ring as she would be doing with them inside it. Punk knew the best way to help Serena adapt to the Straight-Edge lifestyle he preached was to gently ease her into it so she could get to know Luke and himself at her own pace.

"Of course, understood." She smiled. She had been wanting to get to know her new teammates more anyway, so this would work perfectly for her.

"Now tonight is one of those nights. Luke is waiting for us outside, tonight we are going to party the straightedge way," Punk smiled at her. He knew it was wise to let Serena have some fun outside the ring first before she had to officially debut the next week.

She took his hand. "Lead me, my straightedge savior." She replied sweetly. Serena already knew she adored CM Punk and his straightedge ways, despite being an addict before being saved by Punk.

Punk gently took Serena's hand as they walked outside to the parking lot together, and into the limo with Luke. Serena deciding to sit between her two teammates.

SES got into the car and buckled up while Punk switched the car on and put the radio on low, and left the parking lot, "Serena Serena Serena, I can't help but remember hearing that name from somewhere," Punk mused, though one could see the teasing smile on his face.

Serena giggled shyly. "Maybe myself down in Shimmer?" She asked, knowing Punk was referring to herself.

"Ah, another indie star trying to make it in the big leagues. That story hits me close to home," Punk said, referring to his time in the indies, "All the better reason I want you to succeed in this company Serena." He added, crossing his arms casually.

"So you worked in places like Ring of Honor right?" Serena asked. She wanted to know as much about her mentor as possible.

"That is correct," Punk smiled, "But I have to admit that WWE is my favorite company though." He replied proudly.

"Because I'm here?" Serena teased, giggling.

Luke laughed lightly, "Well that is a why but that's not the _only _reason why," Punk marked.

"What's the others?" She asked softly, though she was overjoyed to know her mentor felt that way about her.

"Because there's nobody that's a good as me in what I do in WWE. Nobody looks as good as me, nobody talks as good as me either, and of course nobody wrestles as good as me. And nobody surrounds them self with future main-eventers like me," Punk declared, referring to Serena and Luke. He wasn't trying to sound cocky, he just wanted to give Serena some extra confidence.

Serena blushed, touched by his confidence in her abilities.

Luke smiled, appreciating the praise. "We've all left our pasts in the past, so we can focus on the future," Punk said as, "Just ask Luke. He was so doped up on pain medication that he went berserk every time a bell rang."

"You were?" Serena asked, surprised. She had no idea Luke had once been an addict like her.

"Yep, now he's totally clean and just mostly talks in grunts," Punk teased as Luke grunted in agreement.

Serena laughed. "Maybe he's a Straight-Edge Frankenstein monster." She teased back.

Punk laughed, Luke got the joke too and laughed as well as the club came into view, "Guess we're here," Punk said.

"Looks like a decent joint."

"Yeah," Punk said, finding a parking space, "And that's just on the outside."

"Good point." Serena purred. She could tell she'd have a lot of fun here.

The SES left their car and entered the club. It looked like it was a classic tavern combined with a trendy nightclub, "Decent atmosphere, nice clientele. I like this place," Punk said, evaluating the club as soon as he got in.

"I agree." Serena smiled as Punk led his team straight to the dance floor.

"Well if it isn't CM Punk. Fancy meeting you here." Came the cheerful voice of John Cena.

Punk smiled a bit at the sight of John Cena, "I can say the same for you, What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?'"

"Oh you know, just taking it easy." Cena answered.

"I'm just doing the same thing with my fellow society members, just kicking back." Punk replied.

"Want a drink, I'll buy." John offered.

"I'll take a tall glass of water," Punk answered plainly.

"Kinda bland. Thought you were a pepsi guy." Cena chuckled.

Punk laughed, "Yeah a pepsi sounds better now that you mention it," Punk looked at his teammates, "You guys want anything?"

"I'll take a Coke." Serena replied, curious if this would annoy Punk as Coke was a Pepsi competitor.

Punk was surprised that Serena would ask for a Coke and it could be seen on his face, "I'll take a Dr. Pepper," Luke said.

Serena looked over at Punk wondering if she did something wrong. "Got it." Cena replied.

Punk gave Serena a reassuring smile, showing that he wasn't mad at her

Serena visibly relaxed, not wanting to anger her mentor. Cena handed them their respective drinks, before getting himself a Mountain Dew Code Red.

The 4 wrestlers drank their drinks, Luke was bobbing his head to the music that was being played in the club.

Serena giggled at her teammate.

Punk continued to smile at Serena, "Wanna dance with me?"

Serena blushed darkly as she nodded. Cena chuckled. "Crushin' on her, eh Punk?" He teased. The 7-time WWE Champion could already see something special between Punk and Serena.

Punk stayed cool and chuckled, "No comment," as he lead Serena to the dance floor.

Cena just smiled, shaking his head. He could tell Punk and Serena liked each other.

Punk danced smoothly in front of Serena, moving to the music.

Luke couldn't help but smile at his mentor and fellow protégé, even _he_ knew they liked each other.

"You take dance lessons or something?" Serena teased, giggling shyly.

"No, I just have natural talent I guess," Punk smiled proudly

Serena giggled again. "You have a beautiful smile, Punk."

Punk blushed, "And you have a nice laugh."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes," Punk smiled, dancing closer to her.

Serena felt her cheeks heat up as Punk got closer. Inside her mind was screaming for her to kiss him, but she had a feeling he wasn't ready...or was he?

Serena was the first girl to ever make Punk feel so good. He wanted to kiss her badly, he liked her that much but something just kept pulling him back. He was still dancing but his lips were just mere inches from Serena's.

"Hey Luke, bet ya a Pepsi they kiss." Cena teased.

"You're on," Luke replied.

"Didn't know you gambled." Cena laughed. Serena looked into Punk's eyes sweetly.

Punk wrapped an arm around her waist, she looked so innocent to him.

Luke laughed.

"He's quite the softie isn't he?" Cena grinned. It was nice to see Punk being the nice guy as opposed to the cocky arrogant heel character he played on WWE television.

"Sure is," Luke said, grinning as well.

"Has he had a girl before?" Cena asked, as a smirk formed, seeing Punk and Serena move closer to kissing.

"I think so, some girl named Maria," Luke answered.

Punk was blushing darkly at this point.

"Are you serious, bro? ...Wait, where did THAT come from?" Cena laughed at his unintentional quoting of Zack Ryder. "Do you want to kiss me Punk? Ya don't have to." Serena answered sweetly

Luke chuckled, "Surprised me too. I never would've thought that either."

Punk leaned his head closer to Serena's he wanted to kiss her, her sweetness was only making her more attractive to him.

Serena shyly looked up at him.

Punk did the next thing that came to his mind, he softly kissed Serena.

Cena smirked. "Check and mate, Luke." He teased. Serena blushed furiously as she kissed back.

"I owe you a pepsi," Luke replied, still smiling at his teammates. Punk continued to kiss her softly.

"It's cute." John mused. Serena looked up at Punk innocently.

Punk returned the same look to Serena, gazing at her lovingly.

"Punk...I..." She started, nervous. She hoped and prayed that Punk felt the same way as her and wasn't about to get her heart broken.

"Yes?" Punk asked smiling at her.

"I think I...I love you." Serena replied, her cheeks flushing.

"I...think I love you too." Punk replied.

"Y...You do?" She asked, feeling her heart beginning to flutter.

"Yes I do." Punk replied, his heart beating rapidly. He hadn't felt this kind of attraction to any girl, at least not since Maria.

Serena then took initiative kissing Punk on the lips.

Punk's eyes widened in surprise but he soon closed them to savor the kiss more.

Cena began to clap for the new couple, happy for them.

Luke clapped for the new couple as well. Punk noticed this, "I guess we have some fans."

"Yes, yes we do." She giggled.

Punk smiled, "So do you still wanna dance or should we kiss somewhere more...private?" He asked, his voice holding seductive undertones. He wanted to keep kissing her, but he knew Serena had been through a long day and wouldn't force her if she was tired.

Serena giggled. "Well its been a long day, I'm kind of tired." She answered. She quite frankly did want to keep kissing Punk, but not if she was gonna fall asleep during a kiss. That would be way too embarrassing.

"Then to the hotel we will go," Punk said, still smiling at her as they walked up the to the bar, where Luke and John were.

"Hey lovebirds." John teased. Despite playing different roles on-screen, John and Punk were quite good friends off screen and The Cenation Commander-In Chief was glad for that.

"I assume you saw us," Punk replied, laughing a little.

"Of course we did, Mr. Punk. Luke and I bet over you two kissing, he lost." John playfully bragged, sipping his Pepsi, having long since finished his Mountain Dew.

"I didn't think you two would actually kiss," Luke said sheepishly, "Well you thought wrong my bald friend," Punk noted, "It's getting late too, we're going back to the hotel."

"All righty then." Cena replied.

Punk gave John a friendly handshake before leading his teammates back to the car.

"Later Punk!" Cena called.

"Later John!" Punk replied, leading his team out of the club.

Serena let out a soft yawn.

All three members of SES got into the car, buckled up, and drove away from the club.

Serena soon fell asleep in the backseat, with Luke sitting next to Punk.

Punk smiled as he drove his team smoothly to the hotel.

"She must be pretty worn out." Luke commented.

"I can't imagine why," Punk smiled charmingly, "She had a big night."

"Yeah with you, lover-boy." Luke teased.

"Really? I thought she saw a movie or something," Punk laughed as they arrived at the hotel.

"Oh it was a movie all right." Luke chuckled.

Punk laughed before kissing Serena on her forehead, trying to wake her up now.

Serena sleepily opened her eyes.

"We're here my dear," Punk said with a warm smile.

"All right, Punkers." She said softly with a cute grin. She had already kissed with Punk so she saw nothing wrong with giving him a pet name.

Punk chuckled at Serena's new pet name for him. As soon as he and Luke went out their doors he went over to gentlemanly open Serena's door so she could leave with ease.

"Such a gentlemen." Serena giggled.

"I know," Punk replied, walking with Serena hand and hand into the hotel. They checked into the hotel with ease.

Serena smiled up at him, adoringly.

Punk returned the smile, barely taking her eyes off of her as they entered the elevator.

Serena shyly kissed Punk on the cheek.

Punk returned the kiss. Luke gave a teasing "Awwwwwww."

Serena sent her teammate a playful glare.

"Don't worry you big lug, some day you're true love will come too," Punk teased, wrapping an arm around Serena's waist.

Serena blushed. "True love?" She knew Punk loved her, but was she really his true love? Her heart fluttered at the thought. She could only hope.

Punk blushed too, "Well I...uh yeah," he blushed as the elevator came to a stop and opened up, showing that they reached their floor.

Serena smiled at Punk as they headed to their room.

SES got into their room and changed into their sleepwear and got into bed.

Serena drifted off to sleep, her arm draped over Punk. She had been through an exhilarating first night in the WWE and she couldn't wait for more. She knew Punk would be by her side, always.

To be continued…


	3. Victory In More Ways Than One

_Last Time_

_"She must be pretty worn out." Luke commented._

_"I can't imagine why," Punk smiled charmingly, "She had a big night."_

_"Yeah with you, lover-boy." Luke teased._

_"Really? I thought she saw a movie or something," Punk laughed as they arrived at the hotel._

_"Oh it was a movie all right." Luke chuckled._

_Punk laughed before kissing Serena on her forehead, trying to wake her up now._

_Serena sleepily opened her eyes._

_"We're here my dear," Punk said with a warm smile._

_"All right, Punkers." She said softly with a cute grin. She had already kissed with Punk so she saw nothing wrong with giving him a pet name._

_Punk chuckled at Serena's new pet name for him. As soon as he and Luke went out their doors he went over to gentlemanly open Serena's door so she could leave with ease._

_"Such a gentlemen." Serena giggled._

_"I know," Punk replied, walking with Serena hand and hand into the hotel. They checked into the hotel with ease._

_Serena smiled up at him, adoringly._

_Punk returned the smile, barely taking her eyes off of her as they entered the elevator._

_Serena shyly kissed Punk on the cheek._

_Punk returned the kiss. Luke gave a teasing "Awwwwwww."_

_Serena sent her teammate a playful glare._

_"Don't worry you big lug, some day you're true love will come too," Punk teased, wrapping an arm around Serena's waist._

_Serena blushed. "True love?" She knew Punk loved her, but was she really his true love? Her heart fluttered at the thought. She could only hope._

_Punk blushed too, "Well I...uh yeah," he blushed as the elevator came to a stop and opened up, showing that they reached their floor._

_Serena smiled at Punk as they headed to their room._

_SES got into their room and changed into their sleepwear and got into bed._

_Serena drifted off to sleep, her arm draped over Punk. She had been through an exhilarating first night in the WWE and she couldn't wait for more. She knew Punk would be by her side, always._

_End Flashback_

The following day, Smackdown was doing a house show in Miami, Florida and The S.E.S. just went to their locker room. "We are in one of the most beautiful cities in the county, great beaches, good atmosphere, and lots of places to have fun." CM Punk said and Luke nodded with a small grin on his face.

"I agree." Serena smiled brightly.

"Unfortunately it's one of the biggest hotbeds for drugs, death, and all around crime in this country as well." Punk explained and Luke shook his head in disgust.

"You think Michaels comes here for his fixes?" Serena sneered.

Punk chuckled, "I won't be surprised if he does but I'm sure mister 'born again Christian would deny it if we confronted him." Luke nodded, "If he was so pure he'd join us already."

"You know Hunter wouldn't let him in a million years, Punk. Some best friend." Serena replied coldly.

Then Punk had a diabolical smirk on his face. "If there was any way to show the might of the Straight Edge Society it would be by getting a high profile superstar to convert to our cause right?"

"Of course Punk." Serena agreed with her boyfriend.

"How about we make one 'Heartbreak Kid' a member of our cause," Punk's mere smirk evolved into a full-on grin now.

Serena grinned deviously herself. "I like it Punk. How do we make it happen?"

"Simple. Everyone knows that Shawn wants to wrestle the Undertaker again at Wrestlemania and since the Undertaker is a world champion we can help Shawn win. Knowing men like Shawn he'll be grateful and eager to help anybody that helps him. That means he'll be eager to join the Straight Edge Society." Punk elaborated.

"That's brilliant...then again, you are brilliant, Punk." Serena giggled, stroking his hair, almost petting it as it had become a habit of hers.

Luke tried his hardest not to laugh as Punk tried his hardest not to blush, "I know. That's why I associate with the best people," Then Punk turned to Luke, "You have a match with R-truth in a few minutes and you aren't even in your wrestling gear yet." Luke nodded his head and walked over to the changing area as Punk stroked Serena's hair, "If only the other divas were as pure as you."

Serena blushed. "Oh Punk...you really are an angel. Why the fans hate you, I'll never understand."

Punk was pleased by Serena's devout loyalty and appreciation to him and his ways, he gazed deeply into her eyes, just taking in the sight of her.

Serena smiled shyly but sweetly at her mentor, boyfriend and leader.

The only thing that stopped Punk from kissing Serena was the booming voice of Luke, "I'm ready," The bald man said from the changing area, then Punk slowly turned his head away from Serena and over to Luke, "Good, lets go." he ordered.

Serena mentally groaned. _'Couldn't he have just taken about a minute longer?' _She thought, mentally cursing her associate's timing, wanting to badly kiss Punk.

S.E.S. left their locker room and were on their way to the ring walking side by side through the hallway as Punk was holding Serena's hand affectionately.

A snicker was heard. "Hey Punk, you with your girlfriend?" Came the teasing voice of The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels as he and his best friend and DX tag partner Triple H walked over.

Punk tried to ignore them by keeping his head up and walking forward. He did not want to deal with them now.

Serena turned to Shawn. "What do you want, Michaels, you lousy degenerate?" She sneered coldly.

"I just wanted to wish you and your boyfriend good luck," Shawn smiled, "Perhaps you two can celebrate your union with...soda?" Triple H added.

Serena faked a laugh. "Very funny you two."

"The relationship between me and Serena is strictly professional. We focus on winning matches and improving the power of the Straight Edge Society." Punk declared, Luke nodded in agreement.

Shawn continued to tease Punk, "Puh-leese. No matter how serious you two are we all can see you making out like two desperate teenagers."

Hunter shuddered, "Thanks for the image Shawn. Like I wanted to think of that."

Serena smirked nastily. "And how many pills did you have to down to come up with that one, Michaels?" She sneered, referring to Shawn's past drug troubles.

Luke chuckled and Punk smiled.

"Ouch," Shawn placed a hand on his heart and faked a sad expression, "When did we get back to 1995?"

Punk smirked, "Oh I am sorry on Serena's behalf mister born again Christian but I know. Luke knows, Serena knows, even your best friend knows though he'll never admit it that the only person you worship is your drug dealer."

Triple H tried to walk up to Punk but he was cut off by Luke.

"You are such a child, Michaels." Serena sneered.

"Now that's an insult, coming from one half of the bald Wonder Twins," Triple H growled.

Punk fake laughed, "Clever, now are you gonna let us by or what?"

Shawn stepped aside and did a flowing bow, letting S.E.S. get walking room down the hall.

Serena took Punk's hand affectionately as the group walked off.

Punk smiled proudly as he led S.E.S. to the tunnel.

By the time S.E.S. was at the Tunnel Truth was in the middle of his "What's up?" rap, Punk shook his head, obviously annoyed at Truth before the match even started.

"How can Truth stoop so low, dancing for these morons..." Serena mused.

"And to add insult to injury he's rapping," Punk looked at Luke, "This better not take long," and Luke smiled eager to compete, "Don't worry, It won't." than the S.E.S. music started playing.

Almost immediately the crowd broke into loud boos.

Once the team got onto the stage Luke raised an arm in pride while Punk whispered encouraging words in his ear, "Don't hold back against Truth, make an impact." and Luke nodded, walking powerfully all the way to the ring.

Serena watched her teammate with a smile.

Punk stood right next to her at ringside.

Once Tony Chimel finished the introductions, the ref rung the bell, and the match started.

Truth quickly charged at Luke, going for a running boot.

Luke caught the boot in midair, smirking at him.

Truth didn't see this coming, and was caught in a bit of shock.

Luke threw it down and hit him with a clothesline.

Truth groaned, trying to get back to his feet.

Luke pulled Truth up by the dreadlocks, then attempted a scoop slam.

Truth gave him a back elbow to the face, trying to get free.

Luke let go of Truth, trying to recover from the elbow attack.

Truth stood up, trying to set up Luke for a hurricanrana

Luke was flipped over by the hurricanrana.

Punk was not pleased, his curious stare was turning into a frown at his large follower.

"Should we try to help?" Serena whispered.

"No," Punk said, "He'll have to carry his own weight in the ring sometimes," Punk whispered back.

"All right." Serena answered softly. Truth then went for his Lie Detector move.

Luke stepped back from the Lie Detector. Then after Truth got back on his feet Luke got in front of him and hit the Gallows Pole.

Truth sold it well, writhing in pain on the mat.

Luke pinned him for the three count.

Punk nodded and smiled lightly at Luke, pleased with him.

Serena also smiled at Luke, proud of her teammate.

Luke stood over Truth, raising his fist in victory before leaving the ring to join Punk and Serena. Punk patted Luke on the back in congratulation.

"Great job out there Luke." Serena giggled softly.

Luke smiled at her, "Thanks."

Punk nodded, "You did well, Serena and I don't have a match tonight, so we can dress down if we want."

"Anything special you wanna do, Punk?" Serena asked.

"No, lets pack up our gear and get back to the hotel," Punk said.

"Good idea." Serena agreed.

Punk led his teammates to their locker room. As Luke went to change back into his street clothes Punk smiled at Serena, "I can only hope you'll follow Luke's example. Every match we win adds strength to our cause."

"I will, don't worry Punk." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh I know because you're such a strong woman, I'm sure of that," Punk caressed Serena's cheek lovingly.

Serena blushed, not expecting this.

"You're blushing," Punk noted, maintaining his smile.

"Is that a problem?" She asked shyly.

"No, I think it's...cute" Punk said,

"Cute? How so?" She giggled at her boyfriend.

"Well I..." Punk was blushing himself as Luke came out from the changing area, "I'm ready to go, what's going on?"

Serena groaned. _'Come on, not again!' _She thought.

"What?" Luke asked, curious of what was going on, though he knew they were dating, it just wasn't supposed to revealed in WWE territory, at least not yet.

Punk sighed, "Lets just go, I have a rental car in the parking lot." He replied.

Serena sighed as well, taking Punk's hand.

Punk smiled at Serena while Luke walked in front of them.

Serena smiled back, albeit shyly.

Punk had a white Volkswagen Sedan waiting on him and his teammates.

"Not bad." Serena grinned.

"I know," Punk said as he unlocked the car, Luke got in the backseat while Punk got in the drivers seat.

Serena shyly climbed in the passenger's seat.

Punk and his teammates buckled their seatbelts and relaxed as punk drove out of the parking lot

"Ah..this is pleasant." Serena sighed in content.

"Just look at Luke," Punk said, pointing to the backseat to a sleeping, snoring Luke Gallows.

Serena giggled. "His match must have wore him out."

"Wrestling will do that to you sometimes," Punk said, "With that being said you will be competing in our next show."

"No problem, I'll win for sure." Serena replied confidently.

"I know you will, I'm sure your better than these other divas," Punk replied, liking his girlfriend's confidence.

"Of course I am." She grinned.

Punk pulled the car up at the hotel parking lot, "We're here."

"We're here Luke." Serena teased in sing-song.

Luke let out a bear-like yawn before unbuckling his seatbelt. and following Punk out of the car.

Serena happily followed her mentor and boyfriend.

Punk checked him and his teammates into the hotel, then they went to the elevator.

Serena was gazing adoringly at Punk the whole time, her crush on him obvious, even though she'd already revealed her feelings the previous night.

Punk leaned back on the elevator wall and smiled warmly at Serena while Luke was standing in the middle of the elevator.

Serena blushed shyly, captivated by his smile.

Punk blushed as well.

"I'm still here, lovebirds." Luke teased.

"I know big guy," Punk chuckled, "I was just looking at something pretty."

Serena giggled. "That's very cute, Punk."

"I know," Punk said, "And it was the truth, you're very pretty."

"I'm touched to hear you say that." She giggled.

The elevator opened up at their floor.

Serena let her teammates go first before she stepped out.

Punk led Serena to their room while Luke went down to his own room.

"Punk, why isn't Luke in our room with us?" Serena asked innocently, oblivious to her mentor's plans.

"You'll see," Punk said smirking a little as he opened the door with his room key.

"All right, my Straightedge Savior.." She murmured sweetly, total devotion in her voice.

As soon as Punk and Serena got into their hotel room Punk had a twinkle in his eye as he pinned Serena against the wall.

Serena looked up at her mentor with surprise in her eyes.

"I want this part of our night to involve just us Serena, I want you," He said huskily.

Serena grinned, her eyes lighting up. "You mean that?" She asked excitedly.

"I sure do," Punk said, his voice getting more and more seductive.

She blushed shyly.

Punk smiled at her, "I'm going to make you feel beautiful," he purred, before kissing Serena softly.

"I thought I already was beautiful." She giggled teasingly.

Punk stroked her face and smiled, "Just kiss me."

"As you wish." She cooed, kissing him sweetly.

Punk kissed her back just as sweetly.

"Punk, can I ask you something?" She asked cutely.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, smiling lightly at her.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked, her smile and tone radiating innocence.

"I had one girlfriend a couple years back," Punk answered.

"Only one?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Punk answered.

"I'd have thought the girls would be all over a sweetheart like you."

"Please, the CM in my name doesn't exactly stand for Chick Magnet. Most girls I knew were preppy chicks who prefer guys like like Cena for example over me."

"Either him or Miz." She chuckled.

Punk chuckled too, "You are one of the select few girls who have found a straightedge tattooed rebel with a cause attractive."

"Who's the others?" Serena asked.

"Some girls I knew of pre-WWE but I never dated them. I've only had two girlfriends."

"Me and who?" She asked, playfully.

"You and Maria Kanellis," Punk answered.

"Hardy's girlfriend?" She asked, referring to Matt, the older of the two Hardy brothers.

"The same girl," Punk answered.

"Interesting.." She mused, a mysterious smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Punk asked.

"I have something in mind for her." She smirked.

"Like what?" Punk smirked back.

"I could lock her up backstage." She grinned darkly.

"Not bad," CM Punk smiled, "Clever girl."

"I learned from some of the best in Shimmer." She grinned proudly.

Punk smiled, "A girl using her knowledge from the indies to better her career in the mainstream," he fake sniffled, "I'm so proud."

"Aww, is Punkers gonna cry?" She teased, giggling.

"No," Punk smiled, "But honestly that is clever of you, I like how you're getting back at my ex like that."

"I'm devious, just like you." She grinned.

"And I love it," Punk grinned back before kissing her.

"Oh do you really, Mr. Brooks?" She cooed, using Punk's real last name as she kissed back.

"Sure I do Miss Deeb," Punk replied, using Serena's real last name back before deepening the kiss.

She let out a soft moan.

Punk had Serena right where he wanted her. He placed his hands on her sides, still keeping the kiss deep.

She moaned a little louder.

"I need you so badly," he growled seductively in her ear.

"How bad Punkers?" She purred.

Punk smirked before carrying Serena bridal style over to the bed, laying her down gently and crawling on top of her, "This bad Rena."

Serena giggled at Punk's pet name. "Come get me then." She smirked in challenge.

Punk was eager to. He went to work on Serena, starting at the top by kissing her deeply on her lips.

Serena moaned happily as she kissed back.

Punk broke the kiss after a few seconds and brought her lips lower to her neck, kissing it a few times before finding a nice spot to suck deeply so he could leave a hickie.

Serena moaned louder. "Oh Punk, that feels so good.."

"And I'm not even halfway done," he purred smugly before kissing Serena's chest. He sucked on her nipples deeply and playfully, enjoying their size and feel.

"You are so smug." She teased lovingly, between moans.

Punk loved how well developed Serena was so he spent a little extra time on her chest, moaning softly as he sucked each nipple one by one.

Serena moaned louder, enjoying this immensely.

Punk smirked, Serena was so easy for him to please. He reluctantly left her chest just to leave a trail of kisses down to her womanhood.

Serena let out a soft squeal of pleasure.

Then Punk widened his mouth a little and put his tongue inside her. He made sure he kept his tongue flat and relaxed as he he did so.

Serena squealed louder in pleasure.

Then he started to eat her out. Punk made his tongue wriggle and swim around inside her, lapping her juices up.

She gave a soft pleasured scream, gazing lovingly into Punk's eyes.

Punk moaned lightly against her, loving her taste as his tongue met up with her g-spot. Wet, squelching noises were made as Punk's tongue explored Serena's center.

She squealed loudly in pleasure. "Oh God, Punk.." She moaned.

Punk finally got to Serena's clit. He took just a couple seconds to relax his tongue again before smoothly paintbrushing his tongue against her pearl.

Serena screamed in bliss as she came.

Punk caught every drop of Serena's juices.

"Oooh...that felt incredible, Punk.." Serena moaned softly in bliss.

"I'm sure it did, I'm the one who did it," Punk smirked, letting his smugness be known, "Now catch your breath baby, I want you to suck me off next." he said calmly.

"Oh do you?" She purred.

"I sure do," Punk purred back, his rod poking against Serena's stomach as he looked into her eyes.

Serena smiled, gently licking his tip.

Punk smiled at her, shivers running through his spine.

"Like that?"

"Yes," he moaned out.

She then gently began to lick him.

Punk sighed in pleasure.

"Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like babe."

"Sure, now get back to tasting me," he purred.

Serena giggled, happily obeying.

Punk smiled at Serena, enjoying her licking his rod.

Serena then began sucking on him.

Punk let out soft moans.

"Like that?"

"Yes," he grunted in pleasure.

"Thought so."

Punk continued to moan softly as Serena sucked him.

She smiled, sucking deeper.

Punk grunted in pleasure.

"How ya feeling?" Serena cooed.

"Damn good." Punk moaned.

Serena sucked him deeper.

Punk caressed Serena's face as she sucked him.

"Want some more?" She cooed.

"Yes," Punk moaned out.

She sucked him all the way in.

"Fuuuuck!" Punk cursed in pleasure.

"Come for me, Punkers." She purred.

Punk smirked, reaching his climax just seconds later.

She smiled as she tasted his juices.

Punk sighed in pleasure, "Wow you're good baby."

"Yeah I know." She giggled.

"Now why don't you come up and cuddle with your straight edge savior," Punk cooed.

"That was my plan." She smiled, cuddling up in Punk's arms.

Punk smiled at her. Its been ages since a woman has made him feel so good.

"I love you." Serena whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Serena," Punk whispered back lovingly as well.

Serena smiled, gazing into his eyes.

Punk smiled back at her, gazing into her eyes as well.

Serena let out a cute yawn.

"Awwww is my little straight edge lover tired?" Punk asked sweetly.

She giggled. "Yeah, you wore me out sweetheart." She cooed.

"You did the same to me too baby, how about we get some sleep," Punk suggested sweetly.

"Good idea." She smiled.

Punk wrapped an arm around Serena and turned off the light so they could drift off to sleep together.

To be continued...


End file.
